


Life's a Three Ring Circus

by TheLeaderWithADragon5oul



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeaderWithADragon5oul/pseuds/TheLeaderWithADragon5oul
Summary: Evanna not sure how but she is almost positive that this whole mess could have been avoided. She's positive that it started with Gabriel Agresté. He was as far as she was concerned a complete and total dirt bag. Once again Gotham was calling. She’d been sent there by the Grand Guardian seriously who was this guy? He keeps on sending kids into battle did he not learn with Robin? What is she supposed to do it's not like she change the world right? The little she did helping Bruce with his never ending crusade certainly wasn't going to change the world. Maybe rescuing her childhood friend Marinette from her abusive boyfriend could help. It might not change the whole world but it certainly would change Marinette’s.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug(past), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Evanna Agresté, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Kudos: 11





	1. The beginning for Mairnette

It all started with Gabriel Agresté, he was a complete and total dirtbag as far as Evanna Ari Agresté was concerned. That was saying something, because when she was fifteen she moved to Gotham. Not a great place but it wasn’t the worst. She’d been sent there by the Grand Guardian. Who was this guy really? He’d handed out extremely powerful magical pieces of jewelry to two teenagers! His instructions were on a note that boiled down to use these for the greater good and restore balance in Gotham. Seriously this guy needed to reevaluate his life choices. So she was stuck helping ‘Robin’ her quote on quote partner. It wasn’t great she was a bit too morally ambiguous and hurt to truly be a hero. As Night’s Fury her name reflected that. It hadn’t been all bad though what sucked was when she was seventeen things looked up. Only for it to all come crashing down around her when Robin went to Ethiopia and was blown sky high by the Joker. That was when this Guardian guy finally decided to step in. He came expecting to fight her. However, she was done. She had just lost her closest friend right as they had become something more so instead of quarreling with each other. She threw both miraculi at the Grand Guardian who had introduced himself as Master Fu. She would miss Plagg but in the end it was really satisfying to watch the Guardian's face contort in shock and storm off. All the stress of the past few years along with the fact that her mom had recently disappeared influenced her decision to take a break. That ended up being a mistake because Fu put both the Ladybird and Black Cat Miraculi back in circulation. As if what happened the first time that he gave them to kids who had mentors wasn’t bad enough he gave it to two kids who had no one to guide them.

These were a few of the many reasons Evanna hated Wang Fu, she wondered if he’d been daft or willfully ignorant. She also hated Gabriel Agresté because he’d disowned her and isolated Adrien and their mom. While she and Adrien weren't close but they were still biological siblings. He didn’t understand what happened between their parents while they were kids. They hadn’t been in contact with one another in several years; she hoped he would someday understand why Gabriel’s actions behind closed doors were wrong. Humming as she walked swinging her hands idly, reflecting over the past few years. Thoughts of her partner who had so much potential, life and fire. How they both had bonded over the years of shared experiences and his life being cut short because life was cruel like that. His promise ring was tucked in her hair on a chain with a small lock of hair tightly woven around it. With her lifestyle she didn’t feel comfortable wearing it on a necklace or on her finger. Closing her eyes she sighed heavily at nineteen almost twenty she felt old, life seriously sucked. Shaking her head to clear it she strode forward with purpose. It was time to go storm Fu’s Massage Parlor surely he’d left her some clues and if not, well she could always find them the old fashioned way.

She thundered angrily up the stairs snarling promises of what she would do when she caught the Grand Guardian. Flinging the door open so hard it cracked the plaster where it hit the wall. Taking two heavy steps into Fu’s old room she froze. There lay Ladybug one of Paris’s heroes in a puddle of blood. Her miraculi beeping incessantly as the transformation wore off. "What the? Is she even alive!?!" Quickly Evanna caught the door with her toe and kicked it closed behind her. She began to hyperventilate. Marinette was one of the heroes. Dropping to her knees beside the injured girl she reached out with shaking hands and placed two fingers on Marinette’s Carotid Artery. Her heart was still beating and the bleeding had stopped and the visible wounds appeared to be sealed. “Thank God. I don’t want a repeat of what happened the first time I’m not losing another ladybird.” Marinette was stable at the moment. Evanna stood and looked accusingly at Tikki. “What are you guys thinking putting another kid in the line of fire? Was losing Jason not enough for you?” She hissed as she stalked towards the small deity her body shaking with barely contained rage. “We didn’t have a choice Plagg and I wanted to retire permanently after what happened with you and Jason and then…” The kwami trembled with its luminous eyes glistening, Evanna felt icy. “The butterfly miraculi resurfaced and with it the peahen both are used for evil. That is why Marinette is injured; she was fighting both an amuk and an akuma. When both Hawk moth and Mayura showed up to the fight, Ladybug had no time to slip away and gather allies.” The small being collapsed and started to cry as Evanna curled her hands around them closing her eyes and tilting her head back as she calmed herself. Before Gabriel started hitting Emilie the Dupain-Chengs and Agresté had been friends, and the girls had maintained a friendship even though they no longer saw each other frequently. “Oh Tikki what are we going to do?” The little being took a deep breath and dried their eyes floating towards Evvana’s face, its eyes steeled. “You are capable of wielding either Plagg’s or my miraculi. So you are going to wield a miraculi again to defeat Hawk moth, Mayura, the sentimonster and the akuma you’ll save and heal Ladybug and the city. You’ve faced worse odds before and come out on top. This is a reason why you are one of Plagg’s strongest kittens and a capable hero. All you need to do to transform is say spots on, if you need extra help Lucky Charm and when the fight is finished Miraculous Cure.” Tikki zipped over to her unconscious holder, removed the earrings and dropped them in Evanna’s hand.

Evanna snorted and arched an eyebrow “Was the pep talk for you or for me? Honestly I felt like it was for both of us.” The small being nodded and watched as the young woman stuck both earrings into the flat hair tie holding her hair in a bun. Taking a deep breath she rolled her shoulders closing her eyes smiling. “I’m ready Tikki let’s do this, spots on.” A warmth swept over her body as the transformation swept over her it was calming unlike the static energy that came with Plagg’s. Opening her eyes she surveyed her outfit. There was what appeared to be black opera gloves with red fingers and red trim at the elbow her knuckles were reinforced. A loose maroon shirt tucked into the gloves, black shoulder pads with red spots rest on her shoulders along with a black armored corset with red laces covering her middle. A hood shaded her eyes reaching up she gripped the hood attempting to pull it into her eyes; it didn't work. She shrugged and let go, catching sight of herself in a mirror. The hood's exterior was black while the inside was the same maroon color as her shirt. She was wearing loose black pants tucked into sturdy black knee high laced boots with vibrant red stitching and red laces. There situated on her hip was the miraculi's signature weapon a yoyo. Her outfit was designed for stealth unlike the traffic light Robin suit and fire engine Ladybug suit. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the open window and grabbed both sides with her hands she glanced over her shoulder at the unconscious woman. "I'll end this Marinette I swear." With that she pulled herself up jumping out the window towards the sound of chaos. 

As she fell she flung the yoyo toward a chimney on a building across the road and jerked hard on the rope; causing herself to nearly crash into the building. "Super strength, I forgot about that." She muttered as she arched her back using her extra momentum to perform a backflip. Landing on her feet she began to run across the roof top and jumped over another chimney. The rhythm of the Parisian rooftops was different from Gotham. She had barely made it across three streets before she saw Mayura running towards her noticeably distracted. Immediately she ducked behind a chimney and held her breath. Luck was on her side as the Peahen wielder hadn’t noticed her. The other woman jumped over the chimney and Evanna. Pulling her arm back she threw the yoyo at Mayura's feet, tripping her as it wrapped around her legs. Evanna darted forward and snatched the peahen miraculi off of Mayura’s chest and kicked her off the roof into a dumpster below. As the villain fell Evanna disentangled the yoyo and looked down at the now disgraced ex-villain. Evanna's stomach dropped for laying stunned on the dumpster was Nathalie, Gabriel’s longtime assistant. "Gabriel's Hawk moth… of course he is. He's the exact type of person who would pull this type of blatant egotism." She sighed what miniscule amount of hope she’d held for Gabriel demolished. Opening the yoyo she deposited the miraculi and snapped it closed. One villain down three more to go. 

Quickly she refocused on her mission launching herself across the remaining streets and roofs. Until she landed on a building at the edge of the block that the Eiffel Tower sat in. Chat Noir appeared to be holding his own against the amuk. The akumatized victim was almost directly below her and appeared to be distracted by some civilians. Dressed in a frilly blue dress it appeared to be a child. It pointed it’s wand at one of the civilians hitting them with a beam causing them to turn into a magenta colored girl with a poofy skirt that the Akuma called Reflecta. As Reflecta bowed to the girl Evanna wrinkled her nose and threw her yoyo wrapping it around the outstretched wand and jerked it out of the akumatized child's grasp pulling it towards her before it flies out of the yoyo string and towards her face; years of training kicked in and she snatched it out of the air as the little girl screeched. It snapped it between her fingers, she was startled as a black butterfly flew out of the wand. Quickly she swung her yoyo at it, catching it mid-flight. "So far so good." She breathed as she jumped off the rooftop and sprinted toward the fight. Her first concern was Hawk moth who stood on the bottom tier of the Eiffel Tower watching as Chat Noir was pinned down by the amuk. "Cataclysm!" Chat screeched as he writhed under the beast. Evanna was half way up the tower when she heard Hawk moth’s calm measured steps as he walked to the struggling hero. "Ladybug isn't coming and you are trapped. There is no way to defeat me. Boy give up." "Never! I'll never give into you Hawk bitch." "Okay harsh kid, hash but fair." Evanna muttered as she finished pulling herself up onto the platform. "You're right 'Hawk bitch' LB isn't coming but I'm here, and I'm going to kick your ass." Evanna declared as she sprinted forward twirling the yoyo. Hawk moth gasped spinning on his heel he pulled his sword from his cane and dropped into a defensive position. "Who are you?" He demanded as Chat Noir's eyes widened. Closing her eyes she paused and remembered Jason, his passion for poetry Shakespeare, literature, learning and life, his laugh, hugs, ferocity and quiet assurances. Marinette her generosity, hopefulness, unwavering faith, and fire, her love, innocence, smile and cuddles. While she had last seen her conscious almost seven years ago they had contacted each other regularly. Her eyes snapped open "Ladybird, an avenger and righter of wrongs." She launched herself at the man who had once been called a father, now a pathetic excuse of a man. Dividing the yoyo as she ran forward, twirling one with her right she closed her fist tightly around the one in her left. Ducking under a wild slash she twisted mid air hooking her right leg around his hoping to knock him off balance. He stumbled back in attempting to regain his footing as he swung wildly trying to cover his side, while he had training; Ladybird had spent two years fighting under both Batman and Night wing's tutelage. She struck him hard in the jaw stunning him as he stumbled backward. "No! You you've ruined everything." He screamed, his eyes gaining a crazed look she had to end this now because if it lasted any longer she would likely panic. "Enough! I am done playing games Gabriel Agresté you have troubled this city for too long." He froze and she lunged and ripped the broach off with a hard strike to his throat causing him to fall and wheeze. "Give up Hawk moth you've lost." 

He began to laugh chillingly as he wheezed. "Don't you see I have won! Ladybug is dead, Chat Noir is helpless." Swiftly she kicked him in the head causing his body to go limp. Placing the second miraculi in the yoyo while releasing the butterfly, she stalked toward the amuk and the now unconscious cat. Closing her eyes she took a moment to breath. "Hey where is your item." She called to the creature; it spat a doll at her. There around its leg was a keychain with a ladybug charm. Ladybird rushed forward spinning her yoyo. The look on her face was grim as she lashed out hitting it hard. It roared in pain and stepped back brushing the keychain on Chat’s Cataclysm touching the bracelet turning it to ash. A blue feather was caught by a small breeze carrying it away. Ladybird's yoyo darted after catching it before it could go far. It was over; there was no reason for any miraculi to be active in Paris anymore. "Miraculous Ladybird." The cure swept over the besieged city restoring it for the last time. Bending over the prone body of her successor she removed the ring. And open her yoyo released the feather while placing the ring inside she launched off the tower racing across the green and threw her yoyo catching it on the chimney launching herself towards what was once Fu's Massage Parlor. She barely managed to arrive before the cure wrapped around Marinette reviving her. "Spots off, you’re alright." Evanna tackled her to the floor with a dry sob. "What?" Marinette barely managed to catch the taller woman. "Be careful." Tikki admonished waving their nubbins. Evanna just clutched the smaller woman closer. "I thought you were going to die! You were lying in a puddle of your blood and unconscious." She sobbed digging her fingers into the smaller woman's shoulders. 

Marinette was startled that one of her oldest and wisest friends had been scared for her. This was something new and unexpected especially after the past year had gone. As she looked over the sobbing woman's shoulder she spotted Tikki and screeched, pushing hard on Evanna’s chest. “No…No! No! This is a disaster. You have to forget everything you saw otherwise I’ll have to move out of France and never show my face and and…” Marinette screeched as she flailed violently. “Marinette, breathe your secret's safe with me. I also used to wield a miraculi. Plagg’s to be specific, here.” Evanna pulled her hair tie out and removed the Ladybird miraculis from the band. She held them out to Marinette, who studied her for a sign deceit. “Can I talk with Tikki alone?” Evanna nodded before turning the small being and asked “Where are the miraculi we collected at?” For a moment the kwami looked puzzled before brightening. “They’re in your pockets.” “Oh now that I think about it that makes a lot of sense.” Reaching into her right pants pocket she pulled out both the butterfly and black cat miraculi, in her left she found the peahen. Placing them on the floor she stood left the room walking into the hall. Closing the door she slid down the wall coming to rest on the carpeted flooring burying her face in her hands for a few moments of peace. Finally she tilted her head back until it thumped against the wall. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected anything like this when she’d decided to storm Fu’s old Parlor.

Evanna was not sure how long she’d been sitting there when Marinette opened the door. “Evanna, are you still here?” She asked as she stepped into the hallway. “I’m sitting right beside you.” Evanna said as she placed a hand on the ground and stood up. “Plagg confirmed that you were their previous holder and they said you were a really good one. They also told me why you gave it up, do you um… would you be willing to do it again if I needed someone to?” “Yes I will but, for now though I believe it is time for them to be inactive.” Marinette nodded “I agree. Honestly I am tired of fighting, I am thankful it's now over. How did you win?" Evanna winced, "A whole lot of luck. Thanks in part to my training but mostly luck." She looked at Marinette seriously. "What are you going to do now that it's over?" At the question Marinette paused. "There is someone I have to talk to and depending on what they say I might choose to stay or go." "Okay I'll wait for your answer." Evanna stated as she headed down the stairs. "Thanks Evanna." Marinette called after her as she raised her hand. 

That evening Marinette waited for Adrien in the park across from her parent’s bakery. He promised that they could meet up and discuss their relationship. He’d seemed in high spirits when they had talked over the phone although it was hard to tell what mood Adrien would be in. Everyone seemed to be celebrating Hawk moth's defeat even though no one knew who he was. It was a bit disheartening that he was getting away with his crimes but there didn't seem to be much that could be done. All of Paris was celebrating there seemed to be parties on every block. She had been dating Adrien for several months but, their relationship was nothing like Marinette had hoped. Adrien was cold and seemed uncaring, he was acting a lot like his father and almost nothing like the sweet boy she'd fallen in love with. Despite the gum incident they had been good friends. They had drifted a bit when Lila showed up but when he'd asked her to date him she immediately said yes. They were good together weren't they? Then he'd asked her to marry him, she told him that she'd think about it. Looking up she saw him walking into the park with his hand raised in greeting.

It was show time she stood up and walked forward meeting him halfway. Her chest ached. This was likely goodbye. Everything depended on his actions. "Made your choice?" He asked, looking smug. She nodded carefully not to show any emotions. "Yes I have made my choice. Adrien I would like to wait and figure us out without Hawk moth always attacking. Can we do that?" Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mari I won't wait forever. If we're going to be in a relationship then we need to be one hundred percent committed.” She stepped back and his hand fell from her shoulder. Turning away from him she wrapped her arms around her middle. "You're right we have to be one hundred percent committed you haven't been. We can't wait forever, I can’t wait forever.” She began walking away and Adrien called out after her. “You are never going to find anyone as good as me. I could have helped you so much but you don’t care about yourself. I’ve done so much for you, what makes you think that I am not committed to you? You’re selfish and ungrateful, you're not the girl I fell in love with. You let me know when you want to talk after you fix your mistakes. So our relationship will be stronger. If you don’t do that then it is your loss. No one else is going to be as understanding as I’ve been.” She froze at his words silent tears streaming down her cheeks before she squared her shoulders under the flickering yellow street lamp at the edge of the park. “I guess this is goodbye forever Agresté.” Then fled across the street into her parent’s bakery. He stood and watched as the light came on in her room before turning and leaving as well. “She’ll be back, she always is, she can’t live without me.” He growled before he stalked out of the park staring angrily at the bakery across the street, as he pulled out his phone and called someone.

Gabriel Agresté always said that Adrien and Marinette’s relationship was a bad idea. He'd said that she was only after his son's money, if you were to talk to her she seemed to actually care about Adrien. While most people would agree that Gabriel was right but at the same time Evanna and those who knew would disagree strongly. Even those who said that she was after his money if they had spent time with Marinette would begin feeling doubt. Deep inside they would know that Adrien was at fault. The sweet gentle girl had wanted him to care and love her. He'd given her expensive things but never truly loved her honestly and openly. He'd not only kept their relationship a secret and gotten mad when she’d told some of her friends threatening to break up with her if she told anyone else, her parents didn’t know because of the fight. His continuous pushing for her secrecy and pushing all of his expectations onto her had been the detriment of their relationship. What he didn't know was that when Marinette had walked away from him she had carried a secret she had hoped to be safe to share, but she knew that if she did he would use it to hurt her more. That it would be used against her in the worst ways possible if he ever found out. He would view her as his property and treat her as though only value to him would be her ability to produce heirs. She wouldn’t be allowed to go out with friends or family and he would micromanage everything she did.

As soon as Marinette reached her front door she was shaking badly. As she walked through the bakery she was holding back more tears; and by the time she’d reached her family’s apartment she was crying. She barely made it to the top of the stairs leading up to room when she collapsed harsh sobs racking her body. She fumbled with her phone in her pocket before she was able to pull it out picking up the phone she dialed a familiar number. "Evanna, when are you leaving Paris and where are you going, and am I still welcome to come with?" Her voice was watery as tears coursed down as a calm voice answered "In two weeks little one. I will be going to Jersey City Marinette. Are you alright I can hear you are crying do you want to talk about it." "Yes, the person I was meeting up with was my now ex-boyfriend. I used to think he was the man of my dreams. He ended up being just like his father, cold, controlling and distant." Sobbing hard, she placed a protective hand on her stomach. "I haven't been feeling well for the past few weeks. Before we met up I took a test, I'm pregnant. He's the only one I've been with so he's the father. I'm not going to tell him I hope he never finds out." Evanna inhaled sharply, "Marinette it is likely he will find out eventually it might be better if you tell him. If you want you could write me in as a parent and we can raise them together. That was he can't take them away." "You'd do that for me?" Tears slipped down her cheeks, none of her friends had cared enough to do anything like this. "Yes no one should have to be scared of them being taken away or of a parent hurting them." "You're an angel Evanna. I'll see you in two weeks." Marinette choked out before hanging up. Standing on shaking legs she made her way up the stairs to her room and collapsed on her chaise the days emotional and physical exhaustion washing over her causing her mind to go sluggish as she drifted off into the peaceful abyss of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evanna and Jason had a very rocky relationship she enjoyed kicking people off of roofs and catching them or if they could catch themselves letting them fall. She mellowed out a bit with both Bruce stepping in as a father figure and Dick helping train her. Jason and Dick actually had a good relationship before Jason died. Evanna and Marinette were friends as kids and they kept in contact over the years. They have about a two year age gap.


	2. The Packing of one life to begin another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone this is the author here. I know very few people have read this but I'm going to post this anyhow. A couple weeks ago my mentor suddenly and unexpectedly died. I'm not going to lie. I'm struggling and don't know when I will be updating I have a chapter that I have almost done. But I can't find the inspiration to finish writing it. You guys are amazing thank you for reading.  
> Sort that it took as long as it did but here is the chapter. This has a scene of domestic violence towards Marinette at the end. If you are unsafe or someone you love is in a relationship where they are unsafe please call the National Domestic Violence Hotline at   
> 1-800-799-7233  
> A relationship isn’t worth risking you life or sanity for.

Marinette looked around her room over the years and seen many changes. Going from pink with black and white accents to cream with bright red and yellow accents, her colors had reflected her changes over the years. Now there was an even greater change Ladybug along with all the other Miraculi holders were retired and she had a baby on the way. Nothing held her in Paris any longer she was free to go. Here she was having just graduated high school and leaving it felt poetic; it had been a long time coming. Evanna was just the first person to offer her an out. The older woman even with her wanderlust had her life figured out, giving Marinette some stability while she got her feet under her. Evanna was caring, compassionate, loving, level headed and gentle while simultaneously being abrasive, fierce, chaotic and reckless. The only thing that reined her in was her strong moral compass. While they might occasionally vehemently disagree; Evanna is a good person. Shaking her head and taking a deep breath she made a list of the things she was taking with her to America. 

Her sewing machine, bolts of fabric and other supplies that weren't actively needed would be shipped ahead. The miraculi would have to be portalled there. While it would be easier to use a portal to move her things she had sworn that the kwamis would rest until they were needed again. Sighing, she placed a hand on her flat stomach and it jerked away as if burned. She needed to stop daydreaming the room wasn't going to pack itself. Dashing over to a large stack of boxes she had just brought Marinette attempted to unfold one only to fumble with it nearly falling over. It was time to work; she only had two weeks after all. Saying there was a rhythm to Marinette's packing was a lie. While her parents helped as much as they could, they did not understand why something went into one box and not into the other holding similar things. When her room was half packed they went to the post office to begin the long expensive process of international shipping. Many of her things would be replaced in America; it was easier that way. At the moment she had twelve medium sized boxes, seven suitcases and three carry-on bags. Marinette was excited it was real and happening she was leaving. Her first week had passed in a blur of packing and long calls with Evanna. Some decisions had been made with a heavy heart while others were freeing.

When Marinette brought up Evanna's wanderlust she’d laughed stating. "It's not wanderlust if you always come back to the same place. Sometimes I wonder if my wandering is just me trying to outrun my past." Marinette knew what it was like to try to run away from her problems. Confronting her issues was hard and something she was going to have to do a lot of now that Hawk moth was gone. Recovery is a long hard road full of pitfalls and pain but she’d been told that the end was worth it. Evanna had said she was going to confront some of the last of the problems from her childhood. Absently Marinette wondered how that was going.

Turning she took in the barren walls the room was devoid of personal touches. The chaise, dresser, desk and wardrobe sat empty and the loft bed neatly made. It was final. This chapter of her life was closing sealing its memories away. It was over all she had left to do was say goodbye to her handful of friends and leave. The first on her list was Nathaniel, Marc, and Chloe the trio was always together and in a polygamous relationship. It had worked out well for them. Marinette was proud of Chloe's growth while she wasn't someone who could truly be called good. She did the right thing from her perspective, fortunately she had Nathaniel and Marc to help her. It was one of the strongest and strangest relationships that she’d seen. Over the years Chloe had mellowed out, her confidence brought both Marc and Nathaniel’s confidence. They balanced each other out nicely. Clicking on their contact she waited debating whether to tell them about her pregnancy, they had been supportive of her during her tumultuous relationship with Adrien and often told her that she could do better.

It felt right to tell them they would be the third ones to know they would support her no matter what and most importantly wouldn't tell Adrien. If she’d had more friends like Chloe, Nathaniel, Marc, Kagami, Evanna, Luka, and Alix during her early high school years than maybe life would have turned out differently. That was the past and there was nothing that she could do to change it. Life went on and if you stood and pondered for too long it would just pass you by. Marinette refused to let life pass her by, she was going to live and live to the fullest. She smiled as someone picked up the line. "Hello Marinette to what do I owe the pleasure." "Hey Chloe could you, Nathaniel and Marc meet up with me in the bakery for lunch? I have something to tell you guys it's best to tell you in person." "Okay, Dupain-Cheng this better not be any more ridiculous excuses for Adrien. We know where your boyfriend lives and aren't afraid to do something about him." "He's my ex now. I don't know how I feel about it right now it's freeing but scary." "Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, his treatment of you was deplorable and you feel scared of leaving him? Of course you do, he was so bad that he managed to condition you. I would skin his father alive if I could but I believe Evanna called that privilege. Wait, was it pushing him off the Eiffel Tower, or punching him in the face? Either way we are very proud of you for leaving him. I hope you did it in the most dramatic way possible." Marinette laughed and tilted her head back as she sat down at the computer desk. "You're the best Chloe; I guess I'll see you guys during lunch?" Chloe scoffed before making an affronted sound. "Of course as if we'd miss it ridiculous for you to consider such a thing." "Okay Chloe see you then." 

Hanging up she looked at the dark phone screen debating who to call next. If she called Alix she would immediately call Kagami and Luka or rather Kagami who would be with Luka or they might all be hanging out. She sighed if she called Kagami the Agresté mansion would immediately be stormed by a vengeful Kagami and likely Luka. Or she could text their group chat and ask when they were free or do a group call. Closing her eyes she decided to text them, opening her phone selecting the chat. 

**Panicky:** You free?

Yes may I ask why?  **:StabQueen**

You okay Ma-Ma-Marinette? **:Chill**

**Panicky:** Yes I'm fine

I can meet up now  **:Aced**

I'm not doing anything I can meet you at your parents bakery.  **:StabQueen**

I will be there soon as well  **:Chill**

Be there in five **:Aced**

**Panicky:** See all you then

Taking a deep breath Marinette closed her phone and prepared herself for the wrath of her friends. While they would all be angry they would also support her as much as they could. She should tell her parents but if she did they would try to keep her in Paris. If there was one thing that she wanted to avoid it was staying in Paris. Another reason she wouldn’t tell them until years later was because they would tell everyone that they were going to grandparents. Then she’d be obligated to keep the baby and not put them up for adoption or aborting the baby. While she wasn’t going to abort the baby it was still nice to have options available. Raising a child was a lot of work. Marinette wasn’t sure she was ready for that commitment, though the thought of not being involved in her child life burned. She had about eight more months to decide what to do. This was something she would bring up that she might put the child up for adoption to her friends during their discussions. 

The doorbell rang Alix arrived; she was the most likely to find and maim Adrien. Marinette was not looking forward to reigning the chaos crew and removing all of their weapons, while talking them down. Sighing she opened the trap door leading out of her room and headed down the stairs. Hurrying across the living room she opened the apartment door to Alix standing arms folded and a frown marring her face. “So what did Agrest é do this time? Marinette, you have to stop making excuses for him, your guy's relationship isn’t healthy.” Taking a deep breath Marinette stepped away from the door allowing Alix into the house. “We broke up. I stopped making excuses for him. Our relationship was destroying me. I was thinking about leaving him and I finally did it. It’s over I’m free and can leave. We weren't good for each other. He kept on pressuring me to marry him. I'm not ready for that commitment especially not to him.” Stepping through the doorway Alix swept the smaller woman into a hug. “I’m so proud of you Marinette you finally did it. Though what brought about this change unless someth ing really major has changed your perspective you wouldn’t have left him.” Looking away embarrassed, Marinette attempted to extract herself from the hug. Alix let go and looked her over with a critical eye. “You’re pregnant aren’t you. Oh Marinette what are you going to do?” Ducking her head Marinette wrapped her arms around her waist protectively. “Evanna came back yesterday and we met up; she is willing to help even though she doesn’t know the specifics.” “Evanna’s back? Wow I can’t imagine what it must be like for her be disowned by her father then lose her best friend and then her mom.” “She goes to counseling; she says that it helps and her adopted dad really helps her even though he’s abrasive and not good at expressing himself, he is someone that she talks with a lot. Having a good support network is the only thing that kept her from self-destructing. She wasn’t in a good place for a couple years and still struggles with depression around the times of their deaths.” 

“Evanna is the exact type of person you should be around right now. She cares and is willing to find help for you if she sees you slipping and destructing. Even after everything she has been through she cares and is willing to express herself freely. Everything that Gabriel has put her, Adrien and their mom through makes me sick; no parent should disown a kid because they don’t look exactly like you want them to. Her heterochromia shouldn’t make her unloveable but because she looked different and ruined his  _ ‘perfect’  _ family he tried to get Emilee to kill her or put her up for adoption. Emilie fought so hard to keep her and she bargained with him that if they had a son with her next pregnancy she’d never leave Gabriel giving him full control over the child’s life.” Alix waved her arms angrily and began pacing in front of the door after a small pause she continued. “Then during her pregnancy she and Evanna stayed with her sister who was also pregnant at the time. She had Adrien and her sister had Felix only a few days apart; the two boys looked identical, making Gabriel suspicious of her and he refused to let her go to visit her sister. He let her keep Eveanna for that time but stated that by the time Adrien was old enough to go to Lycee she had to be gone. By the time Evanna was fourteen Emilie said that she was no longer safe and sent her to live with a family friend. When she was sixteen she moved to America and was adopted by a family. All because of Gabriel’s prejudices against his daughter; Adrien can defend his dad till he is blue in the face but it doesn’t make his dad any less of a sum bag. Gabriel bought the loyalties of the police and justice system so that any charge against him is swept under the rug. It just makes me so mad that there is nothing that can be done!” By the end of her rant Alix’s face was red and she glared out the window standing still.

Her voice became toneless as she whispered. “There is nothing to do. The Argest és are untouchable. No one can ruin them; they sit as the kings on top of their empire and nothing can chip their perfect veneer. Even Evanna’s hands are tied. There is nothing she can do even though she is Gabriel’s blood child.” Alix shook her head before turning to Marinette. “Sorry bout that it was nice to finally be able to say that without worrying about Hawk moth.” “I can imagine I try not to dwell on all of the things that she has gone through. How did you get her to tell you all of that and is that why you were suspicious of Adrien yet wanted to invite him to hang out all the time?” Alix sighed and pushed the heels of her palms into her eyes and then groaned before slumping dramatically. “She and Jalil are friends and when he asked her about what had happened I listened in on them talking in the living room. It made me so mad and the fact that she isn’t supposed to spend time with Adrien because she is a bad influence.” Shaking her head, Alix sighed placing her hands on Marinette’s shoulders. “No matter what you choose to do with the baby I’ve got your back and so does Evanna she never turns anyone who is seeking help away if she can. I know that this is hard and scary, but you are never going to be alone, we are always going to have your back. I promise that for as long as I’m alive I will do everything in my power to keep you and the child if you keep it safe, Evanna will too.” Marinette locked eyes with her as a smile ghosted her lips. “I know she already told me that she was willing to be listed as one of the baby’s parents. I’m going to carry the baby to term but I might put it up for adoption if I can be a part of its life. I’d want to meet and have a relationship with whoever would adopt them. I don’t want them to end up with a Gabriel for a parent.” “You put a lot of thought into this, I’m proud of you for considering your options. Why did you decide to carry it to term Marinette? I want to know what motivated you to keep it.” “It is not the baby’s fault that its dad is a jerk that got me pregnant. I should have been more careful as well. The baby didn’t decide to happen, it has done nothing wrong so I want to give it a chance at life like you and I were given.” Alix’s eyes filled with tears as she pulled Marinette into another hug. “Oh Marinette all grown up making hard choices and doing the best she can to do the right thing.”

They stood holding each other as they cried basking in the support of another, all of the pain of the last years boiled over as emotions were unsealed again. The damage Hawk moth had left behind was extensive and the road would be long but they would learn to feel again and express themselves. Their pain had been sealed away for later and that promised later was finally now. Now they could hurt now they could be angry now they could rage now they could heal now they could move on. With time they would heal and laugh and smile genuinely again. This pain was shared by those who had lived, died and even begun to grow up during Hawk moth’s reign of terror. The countless untold stories of pain would slowly be shared; this was an unfortunately hard yet valuable lesson. The mayor had been self serving and turned away the Justice League offer of help causing a major outcry but there was nothing anyone could do he had tied their hands. Somehow someone somewhere had heard the besieged city’s prayers and they had been saved. It had been two long hard years. 

Marinette was the first to pull away; she rested her palm against her cheek drying her tears. “Sorry I soaked your shirt. I feel better having cried with someone who understands.” “Same,” Alix replied in a choked and watery voice. “It has been so long since I was able to express myself freely. Hawk moth really did a number on us didn’t he.” Alix ran her hand through her shaggy pink hair. “Want to bake something Alix? It would be nice to accomplish something instead of just throwing a pity party.” Marinette smiled as Alix laughed before she shook her head at her friend. “You really are something else Marinette. You know I’m always down for baking and eating sweets.” Shooting her friend a wry grin Alix stood up and offered her hand to Marinette. “Onward to the kitchen it is time for something sweet.” Grabbing Alix’s wrist Marinette hauled her friend through the apartment to the kitchen.

A couple minutes later a car pulled up to the bakery, two dark haired young people stepped out both of their eyes held a burning fire as they walk in with purpose to the front door the young man opened the door holding it for his female companion, neither of them said a word as they walked past the cashier wearing serious expressions. They knocked on a cream door and stepped back waiting for someone to open the door. Crashes could be heard from the other side as the door opened revealing a haired looking petite woman covered in flour. “Kagami, Luka you’re here Marinette is stress baking and somehow a bag of flour exploded. The kitchen is now a huge mess, so she is even more stressed.” The man nodded, seriously understanding the gravity of the situation instantly. “Ma-Ma-Marinette is second guessing herself again isn’t she?” The flour cover woman shook her head, her lips twisting into a grimace. “She is confident about her decision. She is just worried about how you guys will react to it, Luka she needs our unconditional support right now.” The dark haired woman's amber turned flinty as she stepped forward growling angrily. “I do not understand why she will not allow me to duel the coward Agresté. He is a bastard and dishonorable; he reflects poorly on his ancestors. He does not treat the delicate flower life gifted him with with tender and loving care. Presenting himself in an unfavorable light.” “Alix?” An anxious voice called from the kitchen. “Is that Kagami and Luka at the door?” “Yes.” All three answered at once before Alix stepped out of the doorway running her finger through her flour filled hair causing the white powder to drift to the ground as the two new arrivals walked into the room and then to the kitchen which looked to be the scene of an explosion.

Waving sheepishly Marinette pushed her flour covered hair out of her eyes. “Sorry guys I might have gone overboard. I’ll be talking with Chloe, Marc and Nathaniel at noon. I figured that something sweet would be nice after talking about the hard things.” Luka stepped over to the broom closet avoiding as much of the flour as he could pulling out a broom and dust pan, he sighed starting to sweep the floor beginning at the outside of the flour mess. “Oh you don’t have to do that Luka, it’s my mess I should be the one to clean it up.” The dark haired woman vibrated angrily before launching herself forward and wrapping her arms tightly around the flour covered woman causing her to flail wildly before her hand came in contact with the counter sending puffs of flour into the air. “What? Kagami are you alright what happened?” Marinette asked the woman as she slipped her arms around the other woman's waist as she regained her balance. Most of the flour was in the air swirling lazily as it drifted towards the ground. Taking a deep breath Kagami coughed as she inhaled flour, the kitchen was silent except for the swish of the broom across the floor and the occasional cough from Kagami. “Marinette I am sorry if I have made you feel that I will not support you. I know that often I am rather cold but I truly care. I wish to know when you are hurt. Knowing that I can not alway fix the problems for you and that the best thing I can do is listen. If I have seemed unavailable then please tell me you are not a burden and there is nothing you can do that will make us stop supporting you.” Marinette’s eyes widened in surprise as her mouth fell open as she sputtered incoherently, her eyes filling with tears. Finding her voice she pulled back and cupped the other woman’s face in her hands. “No Kagami! You have never been unavailable and have listened to and comforted me repeatedly. In all of our conversations you have been a rock you have been very angry at Adrien but never once did you invalidate me or what I was going through.”

A wordless sob escaped Kagami’s lips as she leaned into Marinette’s touch. “His actions have hurt you so much over the years. I do not want to have added unintentionally to your pain. Yet you down play what you have gone through and constantly shower compassion and empathy on others all while believing yourself to be unworthy of such love and kindness. You let others walk on you who is to say that you have not done that with us. On more than one occasion I have done things that I later deem or learn are incorrect, insensitive, unrefined or inappropriate. Though they were from my own naivety and social awkwardness they were wrong and hurtful. You should have brought this up to me but, I understand why you didn't from a young age you were taught to ignore problems or love them away. This is not an appropriate way to deal with the situations you have been in for the past two years while there are a few situations where that ideology is applicable in most of the situations it is not. You are not supposed to be an example for your peers, you also should live responsibly for the ethnic you cultivate during your teenage years will predict the rest of your life. The adults are to be the example not a child and if they cannot handle such a placement then they should not place themselves in a position that is their responsibility.” By the end of Kagami’s frustrated spiel tears were open streaming down her face as she gripped Marinette’s arm tightly causing the sleeve to wrinkle under her finger tips. Marinette stood still, her eyes now glassy and vacant, her chest rose and fell with labored breathing as she seemed to be holding back tears. “Marinette are you with us? Kagami’s voice cracked with emotion as she tried to ground the woman. Suddenly a harsh sob spilled out of Marinette’s lips followed by another it seemed as if a dam was broken as the woman broke down sobs bringing her to her knees as Kagami supported her weight as she collapsed into the other woman. Quickly Luka crossed the distance and wrapped both women in a hug as tears streamed down their faces he buried his face in their hair as he held them to his chest as if to protect them from their pain. Wordlessly Alix joined the huddle as they mourned for their friend’s innocence and pain. They would ride the tides of their emotions together and they would anchor each other preventing anyone from being trapped in their head.

Around half an hour passed as they cried together Luka and Alix had left the huddle for a few moments to remove the cookies and place them on a clean spot on the flour covered counter. As her sobbing subsided Marinette spoke her frame shaking harshly with each breath. “I’m pregnant that’s,” She hiccuped as more tears ran down her face Kagami tightened her grip on the back of her shirt while Luka growled, ignoring their reactions Marinette plowed on. “That’s why I left him.” Her voice tapered off as she buried her face into Kagami’s shoulder. “Does he know?”Luka asked softly as he rubbed circles on Marinette’s back. “No.” Her weak and watery tone held a note of fear. “Good and it’ll stay that way. He will not come near you or the child so long as I have breath.” Kagami’s placid expression concealed her rage but her strong grip and tone relayed her seriousness. Sucking in a harsh breath Marinette began to cry softly as her three friends held her protectively in a hug. She had their support; they were not going to abandon her during her time of need nor were they going to publicize the information to anyone unless she gave them the okay. Friends like these were why the saying blood of the covenant is thicker than waters of the womb existed. They always had her back during her teenage years and loved her unconditionally. Over time they had become their own family group.

Two hours later Kagami, Alix, and Luka had left after helping comfort her. There had been a lot of tears shed and Marinette wasn’t sure if she had the energy to deal with the chaos that Chloe brought, even with Marc and Nathaniel there to act as a buffer. Chole’s overprotective streak could easily become overwhelming. Shaking her head Marinette turned to the counter picking up a basket of treats. This wasn’t something that she could put off any longer. Quickly she walked toward the door of the apartment and into the bakery. With her mother busily working the counter and father in the back no one seemed to notice her departure. Glancing at the customers Marinette’s ducked out the side door of the bakery tightening her hold on the basket. In her haste to leave she didn’t notice anyone around her. “Marinette how was your visit with your friends?” Jolting she attempted to bolt as a large had grabbed the back of her loose sweater pinning her to the wall. “Have you thought about what I’ve said? I’m not willing to wait much longer.” Trembling Marinette flinched as Adrien’s snarling face, his eyes wild and unhinged. “Let go.” The words rasped harshly as tears slipped down her cheeks and she turned her face away screwing her eyes shut. Snarling he released her and drew back body coiling in preparation to pounce. “What seems to be going on here?” Jolting in shock Adrien whipped around he had expected anyone to notice his ambush. Paling he took a step away from Marinette as she collapsed to the ground. “Nothing ma’am.” His voice was cheerful as he pinned the intruder with a cool look. Shrugging they took a step forward. “If that’s so then I suppose you wouldn’t mind coming inside with me.” Given no choice, Adrien followed the stranger into the bakery with dragging steps, his head tossing back and forth in a crazed manner. Quickly pushing herself off the floor while grabbing the basket and it contents Marinette’s eye darted looking for another assailant. Seeing no one else approaching her she darted down the street with tears blinding her vision. Her body shook with silent sobs as she ran toward the park and her friends. Her home wasn’t safe, not with him inside it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are ever in a situation like this get out. It doesn’t matter how much you love someone if they are unsafe they can hurt and even kill you. Domestic violence is very common if you are worried about it or are in a relationship where you are experiencing it.  
> Please call the National Domestic Violence Hotline at  
> 1-800-799-7233  
> It can save your life


End file.
